The present invention relates to an unlocking device for a vehicle convertible top, having a handle for actuating the unlocking device, and a locking hook which locks the vehicle convertible top and is operatively connected to the handle by means of an actuating arrangement.
Vehicle convertible tops known in practice comprise, for example, an unlocking catch in which a microswitch which detects the position of the locking element is arranged in the region of the actual locking, i.e. in the lateral region of the convertible top and in the vicinity of locking elements themselves. The blocking element, which blocks and releases the movement of the locking element, is likewise situated in the lateral region. The locking elements are actuated via a handle attached centrally.
During rapid actuation of the handle, for example by the vehicle driver, the locking element is shifted in such a manner that, although the microswitch detects the change in position of the locking element, it is possible for the blocking element to become jammed by the locking element, with the result that release of the locking element by the blocking element is no longer possible.
The multiplicity of components present between the handle and the lateral locking elements and the associated blocking element causes the respective freedom of movement of these components to add up in such a manner that the jamming may occur more frequently.
The known unlocking device therefore has the disadvantage that under unfavorable operating conditions, for example actuation of the handle too rapidly, the unlocking device jams and the convertible top cannot be immediately opened.
German laid open publication DE 198 01 852 A1 describes a locking arrangement for securing a convertible top, in which the locking arrangement can be actuated by means of a telescopically extendable closing handle, a secondary locking of the closing handle consisting in that the convertible-top locking can be actuated only when the closing handle is extended. The closing handle is secured in a purely mechanical manner without electric sensors or electromechanical catches and, although this provides a certain amount of protection against unintentional actuation of the handle, malicious opening of the convertible top, for example during travel, is not prevented.
German laid open publication DE 199 18 628 A1 relates to an actuating mechanism for a convertible roof, the front roof part being locked to the body via complicated sensors in conjunction with locking bolts which are driven by an electric motor, and the convertible-top mechanism being actuated by an electric switch.
The object of the present invention is to provide an unlocking device in which reliable unlocking of the convertible top is ensured.
The object of the invention is achieved by a signal generator being provided which detects the position of the handle and which generates a signal when the handle is shifted beyond a predetermined extent, and the signal causing a catch to be released, said catch preventing shifting of the handle beyond the predetermined extent.
The essential advantages of the unlocking device according to the invention are, firstly, that securing against unintentional opening of the convertible top is ensured and, secondly, that jamming of the unlocking device is virtually ruled out.
The abovementioned object, the features and advantages of the present invention can be better understood taking into consideration the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention and by referring to the associated drawings.
The invention is explained in greater detail below with reference to the drawings.